Back to reality
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Avril, a normal girl comes face to face with the one and only, Marty Mcfly, but she's in for a treat because he needs her to time-travel with him, because she's meant to be 'The one'. But after all the hastle she finally founds out why, because her father said so when he sadly passed away. What will happen? What happens if there's love on the way?
1. In the streets

Avril began walking down the lonely streets of London, hoping to find some place to sit down and eat, but there were closed signs on every shop door.

Avril sighed and fiddled with her bracelet her father had given her before he passed away, it was a shock to everybody, he was only fourty five but he just couldn't fight the cancer any longer.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Why?" She muttered to herself eyeing the water that rose beautifully from the fountain. "Why what?" A strange man said leaping out of the darkness, he had grey eyes and silver hair, not to mention the deep wrinkles he had in his old looking face. "Who are you?"The girl asked standing a distance away from the man. "I'm Emmett Brown, call me Doc" He replied holding out his hand to greet her kindly, she nervously shook it before asking him a question "Do I know you?"

"No but your dad did, I have a very important thing to tell you" He awnsered ushering her to follow him, she knew she could trust him because her dad knew him. She nodded and followed his steps into a narrow alleyway before leading her into some sort of garage. "You can not tell a single soul about this ok?" He ordered clinging onto the cloth that covered something big. "Ok" She said confidentally. He smiled and ripped the material off with such force, it blew some of the paper planes off a desk. There it stood, the time machine her dad began creating, he thought he'd be different and make something unique, so instead of an ordinary time travel object, he made it into a car, a bloody good one. "Oh my, did you finish it off?" Avril asked still shocked from the object in front of her. "Yes I did, he wanted me to tell you something.." Doc trailed off, stroking the car as if it was his own. She nodded eager for him to carry on. "Well, my friend Marty needs someone to go time-travelling with him, but it can't be any old buggar on the street" He said causing Avril to giggle at the last part. "It needs to be you" He said clasping his hands together while giving her pleading eyes, she couldn't refuse the poor old man so she simply nodded, still admiring the vehicle. "I'd love to, but why does he need someone to go with him?" She asked still un sure of the situation. "Ok, lets be honest, he gets lonely... but also your dad thought it would be great for you!"

Avril arrived home, patting her dog Doodle on the head "Hey boy" She giggled getting off of her tired knees. "I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going time-travelling!" Doodle looked up at her with big chocolatey eyes. "It's ok Doodle, nothing can possibly go wrong!" So she thought...

She began frying the eggs when there was a loud knock on her front door, she hesitantly strolled over, debating whether or not she should open, another knock snapped her out of her thoughts before shouting out "Who is it?"

"It's Marty, Doc's friend!" She smiled and swung the door open revealing a boy around her age, smiling like a madman.

She dished out a plate of dinner for both of them as they sat on the table talking. "So I'm coming time-travelling with you" She beamed, eating the egg off the fork. "Good to hear, that sounds awesome!" He exclaimed flashing her the worlds biggest smile. "Is it...you know... safe?" He wiped his mouth and said, "Yes, otherwise you wouldn't be able to come, your dad has set me and Doc to look after you _at all times._

Avril kissed her dog once more before handing him over to her friend Alexia. "Where are you going again?" She asked placing Doodle down onto the wooden floor. "Oh just uh...somewhere interesting" Avril replied, waving goodbye to Alexia, Doodle cocked his head up and began pining for her. "Bye boy!" She shouted hopping into the car her number one dad had partly created.


	2. Our house

Avril watched the trees whizz past as Marty pulled into some kind of runway. "What year are we going back to?" She asked as she looked at the date by the wheel. "Actually, we are going forward six years" He replied grinning. "Why?"

"You'll see" He changed the date to 12th January 2020 and clicked a green button happily. Before Avril could react a bright light engulfed the car as they sped down the road. "Woah!" She screamed clutching onto his arm tightly.

They felt the car lift up before being dumped back on the ground, Avril opened her eyes and saw that it was a completly different place. "Where are we?" She asked, still trembling with excitement.

"Come" He said getting out as she did the same. "This is our house" He said pointing in the direction, she gasped then realised what he actually said. "_our?" _

"Uhm, yeah, we end up living together" Avril's eyes widened but she could feel her stomach turn in happiness. _Why do I feel like this? she thought._

"We end up falling in love?" She asked Marty who had a smile plastered on his face. "Yeah" He simply awnsered, walking up to her and taking her hands in his. "I think we already are" He said in a whisper causing goosebumps to appear all over her slim body. She coughed and avoided his eyes "We should look inside" She said walking up to the front door. "No, thats a bad idea" He said waving her to go back over. "But there's no car here, please?" She begged pouting as he gave in. "Two minutes ok?"

They wondered about, looking at the pictures of them either; kissing, hugging, or at a holiday somewhere.

Avril grinned when she found a wedding dress in the closet. "So we get married huh?" Marty said taking a closer look. "Yeah" she replied walking down the stairs, but one picture caught her eye, it was hung up on the wall next to the staircase, it had two children in it, one boy and a girl, she immediatly assumed it was their kids. "Were going to have children" She mumbled astonished, she's just met this boy and shes already falling hard for him. Maybe her dad did this for a reason. She's ninteen and Marty's twenty.

"Wow..." Marty said glancing at the picture. "Its so strange" they both said in unison as they chuckled to themselves. They both faced eachother awkwardly, not knowing what to do, but before Avril could do anything, Marty began leaning in closer and so did she, but before their lips could touch a sound of a car door shutting made them jump apart. "Crap we're back!" She said dragging him up to the bedroom. "Where now?" Marty panicked frantically looking about. "There, a window!"

"That was close..." Marty panted, leaning back in the leather seat. "I know" Avril laughed admiring his features, he has brown floppy hair that falls gracefully over his big brown eyes. Avril on the other hand, has dark brown eyes, close to black-her light chocolate hair falls perfectly on her upright shoulders.

"You done staring?" He smirked facing the car window. "I-I wasn't" She groaned rolling her eyes.

Marty set the date back but she rested her hand on top of his "I don't want to go back yet, I want to see something else" He nodded taking in all what this poor girl was frantically saying. "Basically... I wanna see my dad again" She muttered. "Are you sure Avril? You wont be able to talk to him..." She nodded and leaned back, waiting to go back in time.

"Hi father!" Avril saw herself walk in to her dads hospial room. "Hey kiddo."


	3. I love you

Tears welled up in Avril's eyes as she watched herself and her dad snuggling and laughing on the hospital bed. "I miss him..." She sniffed as Marty wrapped his arm around her thin waist. "Come on, lets go home" He sighed watching the tears roll down her pink cheeks.

"Thanks for today" Avril said blushing as she reached her hand out. Marty didn't think twice as he grasped it, pulling her in for a tight hug, she responded back by squeezing him. "No problem" He whispered in her ear before walking away, she missed him immediatly.

"So how was it?" Doc asked sipping on his coffee loudly. "It was fun, guess what?" Avril said jumping and down like a little kid. He nodded waiting for her to carry on.

"Me and Marty get married when were older and we also have children!" She exclaimed picking up her now cold tea. Doc stood frozen, placing his coffee down and looking at Avril seriously. "You can't know your future! Didn't Marty stop you? Did your future selvs see you?" He blared out his questions to the lifeless girl standing there shocked.

"Marty did say it was a bad idea, and no they didn't see us"

"Hey 'wanna go somewhere for dinner tonight?" Marty asked with a hint of hope in his voice. "Are you asking me out on a date mcfly?" Avril giggled. "Yes" he smiled holding his hand out for her to hold. "Then I'd love to"

"Thanks this was so lovely Marty" Avril said walking up to her front door in slow steps, wanting to spend even more time with him. "Um Avril?" He asked as she turnt around confused. "I really like you, will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of a reply, she smashed her lips onto his, they enjoyed every moment and made sure it was memorable. "Yes I love you" She whispered. "I love you to"

6 years later

Avril and her husband Marty had just gotten back from their long vacation, and remembered to pick their kids-Emily and Ethan- up from their babysitters house.

They entered but Avril heard faint talking from upstairs, she slowly crept up and the last thing she saw was a glimpse of a black coat she always use to wear and an open window.

THE END.


End file.
